Music and cigarettes
by J. Hazel
Summary: Kurenai sonríe al compás de la música rock y los besos de Asuma; que saben a cigarrillo y a palabras no dichas, pero que cuentan miles de historias.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Los personajes me quedaron OoC, pero supongo que es lo que a mi loca imaginación se le ocurrió. Como verán, el titulo casi nada tiene que ver con la historia, solo muy poco. Pero me da algo de flojera buscar otro, por favor, comprendan. Me gustaría saber que opinan, sin más rodeos, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Music and cigarettes.**

Esta no es la vida que sus padres planearon para ella, analiza Kurenai mientras se desliza por el departamento con una taza de café en las manos. Se detiene al llegar a la diminuta sala de estar y ve al joven que conoció un caluroso día de abril. Él no parece afectado por la música resonando con fuerza contra las viejas paredes; pero ella, baja considerablemente el volumen, sin apagarlo, porque es consciente de que le sirve de inspiración.

— Escribiendo otra vez, ¿eh? —pregunta mientras le deja la taza de café caliente en el escritorio.

Asuma, con su un metro noventa, su barba de tres días y ojeras en los ojos, le sonríe agradeciéndole su preocupación por él, e inmediatamente continua con su labor de escribir canciones para su nueva banda. Kurenai, por otro lado, siente la impetuosa necesidad de acariciar su mejilla; trazar una línea imaginaria con la punta de su dedo índice, empezando en esas pecas apenas visibles debido a su piel tostada por el sol, y terminando en sus labios, ahí donde los suyos siempre encuentran su lugar en el mundo, y rozarlos con delicadeza, con parsimonia, porque el tiempo no es efímero cuando se ama con tal vehemencia.

Y Asuma parece comprender sus deseos, porque deja su trabajo y pasa sus manos impregnadas en tinta negra y le acaricia las mejillas, mientras besa sus labios de la manera en que ella anhela: Con lentitud. Como si no tuvieran que preocuparse por las cuentas, por la gotera en la habitación o por la leche vencida en el refrigerador. Solo ellos, y ese amor que les carcome el alma, que les hace suspirar cuando Kurenai muerde el lóbulo de su oreja o cuando siente derretirse al sentir el aliento cálido de Asuma contra su piel.

— Debo… —susurra Asuma. Y Kurenai lo comprende, antes que termine la frase, pero aun así deja que continúe—. Debo volver a escribir.

Kurenai sonríe y se aleja hasta encontrar su refugio en ese sofá verde al que se le escapa la espuma por los lados. Pero sigue contemplándolo con los ojos destilando alegría, porque sabe que Asuma no es adicto a los cigarrillos, que puede dejarlos cuando él mismo se lo proponga; si no que siente una costumbre enfermiza a sus besos, a esas caricias que queman la piel y que hacen latir a sus corazones desbocados contra sus pechos, que siempre consiguen rozarse en la intimidad. Es dependiente de los pequeños gestos de apoyo y esos instantes en que la compañía se resume en silencio, en palabras no dichas, pero que aun así cuentan miles de historias. Se abraza a sí misma, porque sabe que la única adicción de Asuma, es y siempre será ella.

Así como Asuma es el único hombre al que ella amara en su vida. Porque se lo confirman el temblor en sus rodillas, ahí (antes de la llegada el verano, y por ende, su súbita huida de la casa) donde alcanzaban sus medias blancas de colegiala; en el nerviosismo en su voz cada vez que está cerca; o en la súbita tristeza que la embarga cuando él debe marcharse en las mañanas para practicar con la banda.

Existen tantos motivos, y no puede evitar preguntarse si los dedos de las manos son suficientes. No importa, al menos no para sus padres, quienes se rehúsan a escuchar las palabras de su única hija y por tanto, a comprender ese sentimiento que le cala hasta los huesos. Supone que están enfadados porque ella no resulto ser como ellos querían (educada pero sumisa, lista para casarse con un hombre frío y de buen estatus social). Sin embargo, tampoco le da mucha importancia al asunto, ni siquiera siente remordimiento, porque cuando percibe el aroma a cigarrillo impregnarse en la sala de estar y el sutil sonido que hace el borde del lápiz contra el papel, regresa a la realidad y sabe que estar con Asuma es la decisión correcta, porque eso la hace feliz. Y eso, a sus diecisiete años de edad, es lo único que importa.


End file.
